Sin Ku
Elder Sink is the youngest member of the council and owns much of the land north of the village. Appearance Sink is not a very dangerous looking woman in the least. With her braided hair done up in a bun and onyx colored eyes she doesn’t look very athletic or well built. She is also incredibly young by the standards of her fellow Elders, but has personalized a means of looking younger than she actually is, as well as prolonging her life. Sin Ku may look middle aged around forties or fifties, but she was over eighty. Personality Sink has always been notorious as the Elder with the worst and more unpredictable temper. Background Sin Ku is the youngest member of the Council of Elders and a long time friend of Colognes. She even trained Xian Pu for a time in her youth. It was for this reason that Shampoo sent her a letter advising the Council to consider the village as in danger. The letter had told them to accept the help of the foreigners who delivered it; that they had experience and knowledge of an enemy unknown to the Amazons themselves. She had even hinted at there being strong and unmarried males in the organization, which was a clever little incentive she had thought, would be appreciated. Unfortunately Sink who had never shown much interest in technology or the outside world chose instead to heed the words of . Styles Next to Cologne Elder Sin Ku is considered the most powerful elder in the village and its said that the laters reserves of ki even surpass the former. She is a master of the Dragon’s Breath technique. It’s the fire elemental style of the Amazon, which is based on central, energy use. It allows the control and manipulation of fire by using Sink’s spiritual energy as a catalyst to fuel the end result. The temperature of the flames conjured are incredibly high. It is performed by moulding the ki inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. This is why Sink has such a harsh and wheezing voice though she has since learned to expel flames from all parts of her body. Dragon’s Breath requires substantial reserves of ki as the flames it creates are literally expressions of ones ki even relying on it to keep burning. The Amazon’s gets its name from the Hiryu Shoten Ha the Amazon’s believe that fire and wind are the same, fire is something that blows violently it’s red and it burns but in fact has a low heat output, fire and wind do not have a definite form but if misused they can easily rob others of their lives. And since the Joketsuzoku Dragon techniques utilize wind Dragon Breath got its name. Unlike the wind style Dragon’s Breath is primarily an offensive technique and, has characteristics associated with the attack, usually being used in mid to long-ranged offensive techniques, and prolonged damage effects and explosions, it is effective to create large fires in the environment affecting multiple enemies. Special Technique Great Dragon Lotus Seal:' A series of perfect circles, one within the other: an outer ring' drawn in fire, with four smaller rings aligned towards the cardinal points of a compass, and a sixth inner circle overlapping parts of the smaller four. Great Dragon Lotus Seal acts as a barrier preventing others from wondering into its depths. When someone comes near it the flames that make up the circle rise up a dozen feet into the sky. The Great Dragon Lotus Seal works on a principle completely opposite from the Bakusai Tenketsu, meaning that it relies on a malleable chi flow to activate. So not only will it activate when a living person comes near it if they come in contact with the flames it will use their ki to keep burning, sticking to them like glue and burning them to a crisp until their ki reserves run out. Great Dragon Spiral Flower:' A twisting helix of flame that crisscrosses all around her, forming' an impenetrable shield, making it impossible to get close and hit her and since the ki-fueled flames interact with ki as well it is also the perfect defense against ki attacks. This is not the sort of technique one can just keep using it is meant to form a last ditch defense. Only Sink has such a volume of ki that she can just stand behind the flames during an entire fight. Sink can also control the helix to the extent that she can manipulate flames that make it up to attack opponent as a snake like whip making it both a defensive and offensive technique. Great Dragon Diving Claw:' Sink’s right hand shoots out to the side, fingers splayed, as she' thrusts her arm in a diagonal motion sending off a jet like inferno. She has also developed a perfect version using both hands ' ' Great Dragon Final Burst: Sink hopped up and landed, hard, on the ground, sending a circular spray of fire out in every direction. Great Dragon Fire Storm: Sink’s ultimate technique known only to her and her alone. Sink spews flames straight up into the air, and in seconds, the entire sky is engulfed in flame. Moments later, it starts to rain fire and brimstone as burning ash descends from every direction with no possibility of dodging it all. Category:The Road to Cydonia